Reani's kindness
by DarkFireCharmer
Summary: Drabble Tamaki's teddy bear rips and the usualy Apathetic Reani fixes it. There are three Origonal Chars, created by my little sister who's work inspired this little skit.


Alrighty, I don't own Ouran High (as much as I'd like too) and the only things I really do own here are the triplets, Reani, Kojo, and Dante. Now, I'm also aware that 'Hunny' is spelled wrong, but that's how they spelled it in the sub, so that's what I ran with. Also 'Kyouya' may very well be, but I'm not too certain how it would or should be spelled. I've seen it 'Kyoya' as well as how I have it here. That said I hope you enjoy the short story inspired by one of my little sister's stories.

"Whaaaaa! My Teddy Bear!" Tamaki's cries echoed through the third music room. "I'm sorry Tama-Kun...Kaoru and me were just dancing with him." Dante apologized sweetly. Tamaki took his violet eye off of the ripped seam on the bears' arm and looked at Dante. Kaoru was trying to make her feel better by rubbing her shoulders while he also gave her a gentle hug. "It's okay Dante, he's old...it was bound to happen." Tamaki stated setting the bear on a table and slowly walking off in another direction.

Everyone else had been watching from other areas of the room, when Tamaki had left the group the shortest male that everyone called 'Hunny' said, "That's really sad...I'd cry if anything like that happened to Usa-Chan." Kojo nodded, "It was like someone killed his best friend, okay?" he said in agreement. "Too bad we couldn't fix it somehow." Haruhi agreed walking over and carefully picking it up. She'd forgotten her sewing kit, for the first time in ever. "We could tape it." The Hitatchiin twins stated in their classic unison. "No that would ruin it." Dante said quickly.

After a little awhile everyone looked over to Reani, normally she would have snapped at Tamaki for sulking and just now the twins for being stupid...but she was silent. Even Kyouya was concerned enough to look up from the book he was scribbling in. "Rea' are you okay?" He asked looking over to her sitting beside him. "Yeah...say is there a home economics room or anything like that here?" she asked softly. "No...why would there be? The social elite wouldn't need such a class." Kyouya replied. "Right...of course I'd forgotten." Reani stated. She slowly stood up and everyone shied away. "Hitatchiins, I have a job for you." the twins snapped to attention, "Ma'am?" They asked. "I want you two to keep Tamaki busy for awhile. Recruit anyone you need for help, with exception to Haruhi and Hunny. They'll be coming with me, Haruhi take the bear and let's go." Reani ordered.

She and the other two were almost at the door when Kyouya asked, "Where are you going, and what do we tell Tamaki when he sees his teddy bear missing?" "We're going to go and get some more instant coffee and a couple other things. When he asks tell him it went for a walk." Reani replied without looking back, then closed the door behind her as she left. "Rea'-Chan what are we doing?" Hunny asked. The three of them walked down the stairs then headed for the main doors and Haruhi added, "Yeah Rea', what are you up to and why did I have to take this?" "I need it to match thread to. It would be obvious if I didn't match the color." Reani replied.

"Kyouya, have we mentioned that your girlfriend is scary?" The twins asked. "Once or twice." Kyouya replied still looking blankly at the closed door, despite being mildly amused by the comment. "Where could they be taking it? I don't think any of the shops would be able to see to it right away." Mori, the tallest man, spoke up. "She's not going to take it anywhere. She's going to do it herself." Dante stated. "So that's why she gave us the 'Tell him I took it and I'll kill you' look." The twins said reflectively. "I didn't know she could sew." Kyouya stated looking over at Dante who nodded. "She's good at delicate work, despite how mean she is."

Reani was standing in an aisle of the store picking through thread and holding it to the bear. She'd decided it would be best to make up an entire kit just in case, so had asked Hunny to go and get a shade of pink to match Usa-Chan. Other then the two need to match colors she filled the need with standard colors. Hunny came skipping back up smiling with a spool of thread in his hand, "Rea'-Chan, I got the Usa-Chan pink." He said. Finally matching the brown she looked down and smiled, "Good to hear. Now, I just need to get some needles and the sewing basket." she said dropping both spools in her shopping basket. "Do you think this will be enough instant coffee?" Haruhi asked coming up to the other two. "Yeah, hey can you reach over and snatch the cheapest sewing basket possible for me? I don't have much on me right now and let's face it, we don't want Kyouya-Kun to hold it against anyone here." Reani asked with a silly smile as she picked up a pack of needles.

"So, then we said, 'Relax, it's only plastic' okay?" Kojo said with a grin. "You would had to have been there." Dante laughed. Though the twins seemed to appreciate it. Tamaki just sighed, he was too depressed to even register that they had said his bear took a walk when he seen it was missing. "Aw, c'mon m'lord cheer up, it'll work out okay." Kaoru, Dante and Hikaru chimed together. Kyouya and Mori were watching Tamaki gloom and hoping everything worked out. They didn't want to know what Reani would do to them if her secret got out, that woman is capable of inflicting more pain then a torture specialist; it sort of made everyone wonder how the Abbott triplets could get along so well being so polar in nature. "I'm back." Haruhi called. "Haruhi, did you see Daddy's teddy bear walking the halls?" Tamaki asked reflexive. "Huh? Uh, no...at least not the main ones anyway." She replied. Tamaki let go a sad sigh and Haruhi's heart sank, but at the same time she was amazed that the 'He went for a walk.' worked. Then again maybe he was too depressed to fully understand.

Hunny watched amazed as Reani threaded the needle and stitched up the broken seam. It was a small break so it didn't take too long, even with small stitches and a double pass. Taking care to have hidden both knots she cut the thread and handed the bear to Hunny, "How's that look, can you see where I mended it?" she asked. Shaking his head he said, "No Rea'-Chan, you're good at this." Reani put everything away and stood up, "Thanks, now I need for you to go and make like you found him sitting outside the door so no one sees me sneak in to hide this kit okay?" she instructed. Hunny nodded, "You can count on me." To that Reani smiled and the walked over to the doors. Hunny pulled one open and went in first. "Tama-Kun! Look who I found by the door!" Hunny called out.

Tamaki snapped his head around and his eyes focused on the lack of stuffing sticking out of its arm. His heart jumped with joy and he cheered happily. Taking the bear he hugged it and danced around happily, Kyouya took the chance to slip around to the door to see Reani still hiding behind it with a slight smile on her face. "You did good Rea'." He said softly. "Thanks Kyouya...now do me a favor and sneak this off someplace. Never know when we'll need it." She replied holding up the small sewing basket. He took it but stared at it for a second. "Just tell me where you put it. Oh and if Tamaki finds out I'll-" she was cut off. "He won't Rea'." Kyouya stated

Reani walked in as the Twins and everyone else gathered around the door. "Rea', look! He's fixed!" Tamaki cheered. "Yeah wonderful." She said flatly as though she didn't care. "He was gone for a while at the same time you, Haruhi and Hunny-Sempai were gone." Tamaki rambled. "Uh-huh, I don't really care." Reani replied. "Hey how come you were the last one in?" He asked hugging his bear. "I needed more air. Okay? Now I'm going to make some tea." She snapped walking off.

Once she was out of ear shot he said, "Thank you Reani." then turned to the rest of the Host Club and gave a knowing smile as he lifted a finger to his lips in a silencing motion. He then gave a wink as to say it's their secret, causing his friends to go from surprised expressions to smiled, while Kyouya slipped the sewing kit in a table drawer by the door.

End


End file.
